the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 In Twoleg-Place... Tohru felt hunger claw at her stomach, she woke up and looked for something to eat. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 16:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus was talking to Achilles about what happend to Rose. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Artemis ran a paw over her ear. 17:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Tohru scanned the area, to make sure it was safe to run into an alleyway. ---- Gem laid on the ground, her chest barely moving. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Artemis saw Gem on the ground, and her yellow eyes widened. "Uhhhh," 18:07, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Gem twitched her ears and woke up. "Uh, hi?" She mewled quietly as she stood up. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:11, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Achilles padded out to hunt, but ran into Tohru by mistake. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "You looked like you almost ''died." ''Artemis said. 18:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Gem meowed curiously, "Really?" --- Tohru stepped back in fear. "Uhh sorry!" Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:17, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry about that," said Achilles to Tohru. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:18, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Artemis blinked. "Yeah." 18:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Oh its ok.." Tohru said shaking like a leaf--- Gem shrugged her shoulders and raced off to go play with Alyona and Issak, (if they were awake.) Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:21, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong?" asked Achilles. ---- Issak woke up and started to run around the alley, filled with energy. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:24, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ".3." Artemis blinked. --- Ava sniffed for William, finding the dog and tackling him, growling playfully. 18:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Oh uh nothing really I guess.." Tohru starred at her paws and looked up quickly. ---- Gem giggled and followed Issak. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:28, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Um, alright," said Achilles, slightly concerned. He started to walk away. --- William began to wrestle his sister, lightly biting her on the ear. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ava pawed at William's tail. --- Perseus strutted down the alley, waving his tail. 18:33, June 16, 2013 (UTC) William hit Ava on the muzzle with his tail. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:34, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Tohru twitched her ears and padded off softly saying. "Bye." She padded in different alleys. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ava frowned. --- Perseus found a rotting rat corpse in a dumpster. "Well, food is food." He gobbled it down like a savage. 18:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Tohru watched the tom eat the rat, her stomach growling louder. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay